nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
ClayFighter
ClayFighter is a 2D versus fighting game developed by Visual Concepts and published by Interplay, released for the SNES in 1993, later being ported to the Genesis in 1994. It is very unique in that it utilizes stop-motion claymation to give the 8 fighters in the game a more abstract feel to them, similar to how Midway, when developing 2D Mortal Kombat games used real life people for their sprites. Interplay has announced that it, alongside other Interplay classic Earthworm Jim 2, will hit the Wii's Virtual Console sometime this month in its Genesis form. ClayFighter 63 1/3 has also been confirmed to be coming some time next year. Plot The story of the game revolves around a theme park called "Playland", which was happily being enjoyed by countless people. However, soon, in a distant space, a giant, purple meteor made out of pure clay surrounded by a green aura was moving at high speeds. collecting "ornaments" attached to it on the way. Eventually it hit Earth, and aimed for a very pecular spot... Playland became Clayland, the theme park of horror. The worked were supposedly mutated into very strange versions of themselfves with super natural power. The workers then decide there can only be one solution to this: A tournament, to see who will become the King of the Circus. Characters ClayFighter featured 8 characters to choose from, each with special abilities. There was also a boss character fought after fighting the 8 normal fighters (3 you fight twice) Bad Mr. Frosty *Likes: Snow *Hates: Fire *Wants: Winter *Job: Snowplow *Motto: "Chill" *Stage: Fort Frosty Bad Mr. Frosty is supposedly the main protaginist of the game. He is an anthromorphic snowman with a blue top hat, black coal eyes and mouth, a carrot nose, and coal buttons. He could be an evil version of Frosty the Snowman, as his name implies. He is also, along with The Blob, the only character who has appeared in all the games. Bad Mr. Frosty is the most popular character in the series and is generally the series' mascot. His stage is located in the North Pole, surrounded by ice, snow, and candy canes with penguin spectators. Taffy *Likes: Sweets *Hates: Dentists *Wants: Candy *Job: Candyman *Motto: "Stretch" *Stage: Taffy Factory Taffy is just what his name says: A living piece of taffy. Most of his attacks involve stretching himself to new lengths. Taffy was absent from ClayFighter 2, but reappeared in ClayFighter 63 1/3 with a slightly more serious tone. Taffy is also fought twice in the story. His stage is a giant taffy factory, with overflowing amounts of the candy landing all over the place. Tiny *Likes: Color *Hates: Wimps *Wants: Fights *Job: Flexing *Motto: "Destroy" *Stage: Colloseum First of all, his name is a lie. Tiny is a wrestler whose only clothing are a red piece of underwear and red shoes, although he is a wrestler, he lacks any true "wrestling" type move that gives him a title. Tiny is the only character in the series who was in ClayFighter 1 and 2, but not 63 1/3. Tiny was one of the 3 characters fought twice in the story. His stage is a roman-styled colloseum with lion spectators. The Blob *Likes: Clay *Hates: Hair *Wants: Clay *Job: Claymaker *Motto: "Bounce!" *Stage: Clay Cave The Blob is just that: A green blob with eyes and nothing more. He can transform into buzzsaws, boxing gloves, shoes, and more to demolish his foes. His buzzsaw attack was one of the most damaging moves, being able to do more damage than it would unblocked if it is blocked, hitting 7 times. This was fixed in Tournament Edition. The Blob is one of the two, along with Bad Mr. Frosty, appearing in every game, with massive design chances each. His stage appears to be in a cave deep out of Clayland, with the meteor that hit Earth in the background. Blue Suede Goo *Likes: Music *Hates: Helga *Wants: Guitar *Job: Musician *Motto: "Oh baby!" *Stage: Big Hunk 'O' Burnin' Clay Blue Suede Goo is an Elvis Presly parody that attacks using his hair as a blade and using music notes as projectiles. Ever since ClayFighter 2, he has been abesent from the series since. His stage is a giant piano that is on fire, with the text above printed on to it. Ickybod Clay *Likes: Night *Hates: Day *Wants: Night *Job: Fright *Motto: "Run" *Stage: Haunted House Ickybod Clay is a ghost appearing to be composed of white feathers with a silver/purple touch with a pumpkin head. His name is a play on Ichabod Crane from the famous horror tale Sleepy Hollow. He also references the Headless Horsemen of the same tale with his pumpkin head. Ickybod Clay is one of the most popular characters by far, mysteriously being left out of ClayFighter 2, but returning for ClayFighter 63 1/3. His stage, unsurprisingly, is a haunted house, with a moslty green coloring. Helga *Likes: Food *Hates: Salad *Wants: Cookies *Job: Singer *Motto: "EAT!!!!" *Stage: Opera House Helga is an obese viking with oversized breast that appears to be Blue Suede Goo's rival, also being the only female ClayFighter. Much like BLue Suede Goo, see hasn't been touched since. Her stage is an opera house with a giant boat and some hills in the background. Bonker *Likes: Pies *Hates: Crying *Wants: Buzzers *Job: Clowning *Motto: "Play" *Stage: Funhouse Bonker is a blue clothed clown who went insane after being a long-time children's enterainer. His personality could be inspired heavily by Bonkers the Bobcat of Disney fame at the time. Bonkers appeared in ClayFighter 63 1/3, but with a massive design revamp. Much like Tiny and Taffy, you fight him twice. His stage is a funhouse that appears to have an ocean made out of soda. N. Boss N. Boss is the final opponent of the game, who appears to be a giant necklace with 2 eyes, one half shut and one wide open. He was likely thrown in an the last minute to have a final opponent to face, due to his lack of moves. His name is a parody of the phrase "End Boss" and M. Bison of Street Fighter II infamy. His stage is nothing more than a crappy recolor of The Blob's stage. Order ClayFighter, like a few other fighters, has a set pattern of who you fight when. On every playthrough, this is the order of appearance: Island 1 *Helga *Ickybod Clay *Taffy Island 2 *Bonker *Tiny *Blue Suede Goo *Taffy... again... Island 3 *Bad Mr. Frosty *The Blob *Tiny... again ... *Bonker... AGAIN ... Final World *N. Boss Sequels There was a Tournament Edition released in 1994, which was a rental exclusive at local Blockbusters that was SNES exclusive. It was basically ClayFighter 1, but there were a few differences: *Every stage had a massive revamp, except for Helga and The Blob who were left nearly untouched. *Most characters have more moves. *More VS. modes, as it is a "Tournament" edition. *More colors for characters. *New intro. *New title screen and mode select. ClayFighter 2: Judgement Clay was released in 1994, followed by ClayFighter 63 1/3, the later of which featured other famous characters from Interplay Earthworm Jim and Boogerman. There was also a special edition of it released with cut characters and a new combo system for rent at Blockbuster. Bad Mr. Frosty and The Blob appeared in all 3 games, while Tiny returned for ClayFighter 2. Taffy, Ickybod Clay, and Bonker where brought back for ClayFighter 63 1/3. Critical reception ClayFighter was generally considered overall an average series. ClayFighter 1 genrally recieved high scores, and was praised for its humor, well balanced characters, good difficulty level, and its unique graphical style, but poor control was a problem. ClayFighter to this day is widely considered the best game in the series. C2 recieved fairly worse reception, but was generally considered a fine game in its own right due to a balanced roster, fast gameplay and a much more improved control system. ClayFighter 63 1/3 recieved terrible reception, scoring very low scores on most sites, and generally mixed opinions from long time fighting game or series fans. Sculpter's Cut didn't get much better from the series, but casual fans generally though it was great. As far as NR goes.... ClayFighter was basically never mentioned on NR until Sonic gained The Nostalgic Virus, which made him start ranting on how fond he remembers it was and how he wants it on the Wii's Virtual Console soon badly. Outside of it, its barely ever mentioned. Bad Mr. Frosty will also be representing the series in the Winter Contest. Member's on the series *Sonic fell in love with ClayFighter 1, and hopes it is released on the Virtual Console SOMETIME SOON, NINTENDO. His favorites were Ickybod Clay, Blob, and Taffy. * Resurgence believe it or not also enjoyed this game. His favorite characters were Blob, Taffy and Tiny. He even had the sequel for the SNES but somehow lost both games during his TWO movings. * Kirbyfan66 likes N. Boss' name. Nothing more. * Rey thinks that this is one of the worst fighting games he has ever played. Category:Video games Category:ClayFighter